


Akira Kurosawa's Diary Notes

by Frisk6606



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Choking, Death, Diary/Journal, Drowning, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Very Secret Diary, does it count if he's immortal?, just a lot of death in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisk6606/pseuds/Frisk6606
Summary: Notes from Akira's personal diary of a universe in which he was forced to participate in a killing game right before of his death.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Akira Kurosawa's Diary Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This is... this is honestly the oldest story I have on my Google Doc. Just by reading this I cringe, it's so old, my writing changed so much and improved. Honestly, this is here just for well, storical purposes, I don't think anyone will read this.

Dear diary,

I figured out that is most likely to be convenient if I started to write down my story before forgetting the little details it had brought me. Indeed, my life was extremely uncertain and unusual for everyone else aside myself.

I was born approximately 5018 years ago, in the 3000 ac at the time where writing was born. In the beautiful place that I called home for the very first time in my life, I was a normal kid, not to intelligent, not a god.

Babylon was the place I was born in, my first very life. I had seven others siblings, exactly two sisters and five males; it was a good thing that I managed to meet them again and again in the 334 lives I lived.

A normal 15 years old life. Although the first dead came to me in a tragic way, I'm now able to say that it was so far one of the most pacific ways I died.

I hit my head on a rock and fell in the river in which I drowned.

My second life started immediately after, in the 3015 ac. Once again I had 7 brothers, 5 males and two females. This time I was still in the same land but in a more far place in a way that I couldn't be able to contact the people I met in my previous life.

Obviously I was shocked at first, I remembered perfectly how I died, how it pained me and everything regarding my first life. I thought that maybe the gods helped me. I was wrong.

The second time I died by starving after getting lost, or maybe abandoned, I never quite understood what happened, in the desert nearby.

Third life repeated in the same way, and I started to understand some things about the unusual situation I was in. I was going to be born always as the same with the unchanged memory.

That time although, I was born in the noble family. I was a rich, I had power granted by my bloodline which secured me at least partially from some deaths like starving again.

At that time, I had already came to notice that I was destined by the gods to die within the age of 15, in which I would take enough time to expand my knowledge in multiple camps.

I died in a fire settled in our house. It was the first time I was burned alive... The toxic gas filling your lungs is something that will lead to death more than the flame itself. It hurts...thinking at that.

The fourth life was ended by getting strangled by a noble of a rival family. Revenge I suppose? For the crimes of my father over that man daughter.

By that time, I had came to realize that all humanity was directly going to hurt me. In a way or another, I would always end up being the victim. I guess...it was at time I closed up for the first time some aspects of my true self. I closed up the ability to be an incredibly sweet child.

I had lived by then, 60 years and I had the knowledge of such. It was year 3060 when I was born again for the fifth time.

Needlessly saying, those lives didn't hold exceptional meaning to me, and,of those I only remember specifically the death, as if I lived it the day before this.

After all...it would be hard to erase completely such memories. This is the greater reason for which I don't sleep at night. I don't know if I'll die during it or remember my past...death experience.

The fifth time I died by getting pushed inside the river near our land and drowned while seeing my murderers smiling at my pain.

The sixth time I died by choking on some water. It was one the dumbest ways I died in my existence. I still am able to blush in embarassment at that memory. Although, I was sick so I guess it was partially justified.

The seventh time i born, I was a girl. For the very first time I was a girl. This was the most unique occurrence that happened in the period before the antique Greece.

I was a nun, a gracefully beautiful nun which prayed to her gods. Gods which I still loved...which I still trusted. I thought, maybe I did something hideous in my past lives, and that's why I am destined in this cycle...how naive I was.

I died by having my throat sliced after having my pureness took away. I felt shame, a pure powerful shame for how weak and stupid I was. I cried when I gained my senses in the eight life. I cried and throw away another piece of my humanity for making sure that it wouldn't happen again.

I took my ability to be trustful in everyone I met, I stopped knowing that all humans were beautiful and good creatures. Because they were only animals.

90 years had passed from my first life. At that time, the idea of being special hadn't appeared yet in myself. I was still helplessly hoping to die definitely one day. It didn't.

The other lives were a cycle. I was destined to die and be born again the day of my 15 year of age. It was in my tenth life in which I stopped caring for a long period.

Counting that I stopped caring in the 2910 ac, I spent 16 lives trying to get hold of my life. Setting my mind down. Understanding that everything I knew was an actual lie.

Gods didn't existed, and this broke me. All my previous lives I prayed, prayed helplessly for dying and stopping all if this, no one came. They didn't existed, or the universe didn't cared for me.

That was the first time I realized something big, the first time I had to reset my personality before going crazy.

I spent nights crying myself to sleep or laughing at how pathetic I was. I was clever, more wise than everyone. I was a genius, and yet they didn't understood.

PI smiled at that thought, I was better than them. I had to be. I had to be better than everyone or the fragile mask I was creating would shatter.

I stopped being the sickening sweet and trusting child, praying gods with so much love, helping everyone in need. Because they would simply hurt me.

After some time I came to realize that my memory was actually endless. It amazed me, but it didn't stopped me from writing this.

I decided that if someone was ever going to find this on my dead body, it would be good for them to know that they killed a god.

Because oh, I have came to realize it. I am a, no, the god, I am the most powerful living being in this world. The only god existing in this planet. I can do whatever it please me and I will never be caught. I'm immortal, I came to know everything so deeply I am the ultimate wielder of knowledge.

I saw the most great populations die under the power of time. I saw the ancient buildings decade and get lost in the centuries. I saw so much, I did so much.

I lost myself, I lost the true me. The sickening sweet and docile kid. The trustful, loyal, dumb child. I grew up lonely. I changed fate because I could prevent some things...

I gave all my siblings the most beautiful lives they could have. Yet, I couldn't make them happy all in the same life, not was I able to keep myself safe and live more than 15 years.

This, is the regret this pains me the most. I can die. They will die. Everyone will decade and I will always be alone. After some time humanity came to me secretly. I changed my names, so many times.

I was a ruler, a commander. My life had been thrilling despite my age because I was able to outsmart everyone. I lived so much... I'm tired, and basically emotionless.

At the start I didn't noticed it. I thought that I still was going to be able to feel...yet, after tossing away all my old self and using my current cold personality I became unable to feel such things partially.

This scares me, not a lot. Real fear is something far more scaring and different from this fear but, it makes me uncomfortable. It was as if I was losing my being human completely.

This will lead to break me again. It would be the third complete breakdown I ever had in my 5018 ages... I lost 3 years of my life. Getting born one year after the settled time so that everything would be settled better. If not, I would now be in my 335 life and have 3 years old.

Instead, I'm in my 334 and in a few days I'll get 15 and die. I wonder how I'll die this time.

This life was boring at the start. I lived inside hospitals and laboratories like some sort of laboratory rat. Yet, on my 14 year of age I got kidnapped for the 173 time and found myself in a killing game.

Is interesting, we are forced to kill each other. Is like some type of torture. I managed to befriend Nishima again, or at least I suppose it's him.

I lost contacts with him around the civil war in France, so I'm unsure if he is his reincarnation or his great great son. It wouldn't be a surprise; he had always been good with both men and women so it could be him.

Or maybe, I never met him, he's a complete stranger to me. Yet, is strange how Nashi managed to get so near to me. It unsettle me. It scares me for how he could hurt me, I don't desire to get betrayed again.

But, this situation is ambiguous...trust here is relative. Everyone acts so sickly friendly then kill each other.

There is a girl that doesn't believe in me being a god. Is alright, I'm a god, the thing that most get near to it's description. So I'm a god by logic.

In this game, there is someone who controls everything. I would like to put my hands on that someone and kill him, it wouldn't be the same time I murdered, and it would be pleasant.

For preserve my sanity and personality for a bit more...

Either way, a girl is controlling this game. Aliza Hanahami or something. I feel if she was the reincarnation of some great figure of history...I would like to talk with her more. But my time in this life is running short and the probability of getting killed get more incredibly high every second that passes and draws me nearer to my death.

Although, there is someone over Aliza. A mastermind, a boss, the king or queen. I said that I'm the god of knowledge, although I need to have some... evidences before being able to tell what and who something is.

I failed in this life. Again. I'm a complete failure, 374 lives of complete failure in which I didn't managed to accomplish my goals or to get back to my own real self.

I hope... This diary will be left where I died inside some protection. In a way that some years after this I'll be able to get back to it.

I won't be able to get here before at least four years. My body wouldn't manage to. Not with...this really persistent illness. I think that, the next life I'll die for illness at 14 years, so that the world will be able to adjust again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was embarassing


End file.
